Abc- one shot alphabet
by Geeeky-fandoms
Summary: A series of one-shots titled with consecutive letters of the alphabet. For any ship that I know about whether or not I ship it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi casualty fans, I hope you're all fans of casualty because if you aren't your in the wrong place. So, a lot of the time I get ideas in my head that I just want to write down. Sometimes, I wanna write something for you guys but I don't know what to put for my two main fics. I mean I love The Safety Net is broken but it takes so long to write chapters for. So, I thought I'd do an alphabet one-shot collection. Basically the first one-shot will be titled something beginning with a and this continues through all the letters. I will be taking requests and actually I'd really like some. I will do any ship as long as i know who it includes. So, yeah on with the first one shot.

1\. A-

An Abundance Of Love.

(Lofty + Ethan)

It had been approximately three weeks since Ethan had done what he'd been scared of for years; he'd finally told Cal he was gay. Cal had pretty much laughed in Ethan's face, telling his brother he'd always known and that he was cool with it. A massive weight lifted off his shoulders, Ethan finally decided he could be himself without fear of judgement. Ethan stopped trying to fit in- was just being himself- and that's when people noticed.

"Hey," Robyn said to lofty

"Do you think Ethan's gay?"

Lofty nearly spit out his drink.

"What where's this come from?"

Robyn chuckled,

"Just the way he walks and the way he is, just everything about him." Lofty looked across the ED at Ethan.

"Okay it's going to bug me, I'm gonna have to go an ask him." Lofty said

"Lofty you can't just ask him!" Robyn glared at him.

"Relax I will be as subtle as I can with him." Lofty laughed. Robyn looked unconvinced but didn't stop him. Lofty jogged across the ED and slid into position next to Ethan.

"So, I have a question for you?" Lofty said

"Jesus," Ethan nearly jumped out of his skin, "what do you want?"

"What do you think of Robyn?" He asked

"Umm not really my type, but you two would look cute together. Why do you ask?" Ethan looked at him.

"Oh so not your type, what is your type?" Lofty inquired.

"Guys" Ethan muttered under his breath, "I don't really know, just not Robyn." He said.

"Oh okay cool," lofty said walking away. Ethan watched as he walked away, when I say watched yeah he was checking him out.

・・

Later on that day, after the shifts were finished, most of the staff were in the pub, they sat generally in two groups: Lily, Rita, Zoe, Max and Cal or Robyn, Lofty, Mac, Noel, Louise and Charlie. Tess was at the bar and would soon return to the first group with a tray of drinks. Ethan, meanwhile, was sat, at the bar, on his own. He was never overly bothered about going to the pub but he was a taxi for Cal, so had no choice but to say. At some point-no-one could recall when- Dylan had joined him.

"I'm going to say you don't want to be here either." Dylan said

"Nope,I just want to go home but no because cal wants to come here." Ethan replied lamely.

"Oh so you're a taxi to?" Dylan asked

"Basically," Ethan answered.

"Well I'm going to go they can make their own way home." Dylan said

"Ok." Ethan said, he wasn't really paying much attention. He was too busy studying the way Lofty did everything- from the way he sat to the way he talked. Ethan was in love, not that he thought it was returned.

/

The conversation in the second group was currently film- a topic loved by Lofty- but Lofty wasn't listening. Since his discovery earlier that day, he couldn't stop thinking about Ethan; the way he walked with his head slightly down and would glance up to speak and the way his eyes would crinkle at the side when he smiled. Lofty realised there and then, he had to tell Ethan how he felt.

・・・

Lofty excused himself from the table and made his way over to Ethan. After much deliberation, lofty finally spoke.

"Umm hey Ethan." He said

"Oh hai Lofty, come to question me more on the type of people I fancy." Ethan turned looking at Lofty, trying not to let his eyes linger anywhere but Lofty's eyes.

"Look sorry about that, but I heard what you muttered." Lofty said

"Umm oh no." Ethan tried to leave but Lofty forced him to sit.

"Look Ethan, it's fine, I agree."

"Um what?" Ethan asked looking down, he couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"I'm gay." Lofty said, Ethan looked up at this point and forced a chuckle.

"I-I don't what you're talking about," Ethan said nervously. Lofty laughed.

"Ethan you said it yourself earlier. Just tell me." Lofty said looking at him. Ethan sighed and glanced around.

"Me too," he whispered checking around again.

"Come with me," Lofty said, grabbing Ethan's wrist. He led him outside into the bitingly cold air.

"Lofty, it's cold." Ethan said.

"Just listen," Lofty begged

"I was listening inside," Ethan muttered.

"I can't tell you in there" Lofty said

"Fine get on with it." Ethan said in fake annoyance.

"Please just, don't get mad." Lofty said looking Ethan in the eye.

"Why would I get mad? Tell me." Ethan said.

"I er oh might as well, I love you." Lofty said, his hands suddenly becoming very interesting. Ethan's eyes widened in shock but was very happy. Slowly, he walked towards Lofty. When he reached him, he took two fingers and put them under his chin. Lifting Lofty's chin, he pressed there lips together. As they kissed, the world melted away. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Neither of them cared what anyone thought of them.

"I love you too" Ethan said.

And in that moment, all there was was an abundance of love.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. B-

Blackouts

Third person

Ethan fic ooc

Ethan had never been this drunk; it was a completely new experience. Personally, he didn't like it. Ethan couldn't understand the pleasure in not being able to control his body properly. If only he knew where he was. He really wanted to get home but he couldn't recall his address. He was in fact car-parked. Never had he drank that much and honestly he didn't know why he did. It was 12am and he was tired. Luckily, he didn't have work the next day, however, he still wanted to sleep, and it appeared his body felt the same way. Ethan jolted awake and looked at the nearest clock 12:30am where did the time go? Just two seconds ago it was 12. Ethan ignored this assuming it was the large amount of alcohol that had entered his system. He could not string the words together to ask where he was and began to feel quite petrified. Ethan was repetitively blacking out now and he knew it was bad. Taking in his surroundings he sighed in relief. He was near the hospital. He knew where he was, he couldn't go to hospital. The only person who could see him like this was Cal. Everything was blurry, nothing was clear. Hell, he could barely remember his name. It was at this point he awoke in hospital. His hospital, shit. God damn blackouts.

I'm not gonna lie this was more of a Drabble than a one shot. I couldn't make it any longer. Perhaps you could all comment words beginning with d, e and f for me to write. That would be awesome. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this ridiculously short Drabble- Niamh


	3. Chapter 3

3\. C-

Coz you're my hero

(Cal Ethan)

It's hero day at Cal and Ethan's primary school. Cal is in year 5 and is asked to write about his hero. He is asked to read it out loud.

"My hero is Superman. I know it seems like I'm unoriginal but hear me out. It's not the superman side of him I like so much, it's the non superman side. After all, the greatest thing about superman is Clark Kent. Clark has to deal with things that no one should have to but he doesn't let it change him. He doesn't become arrogant, he doesn't boast at all about being superman. He is just amazing and I could talk for years about him but he's never going to be my personal hero, I haven't found that person yet." Cal sat down, his whole class in stunned silence they didn't realise that Cal could act the way he just did. They all thought he'd say some footballer was his idol because he wanted to be a footballer or something like that. They were shocked he'd , god forbid it, thought about it.

Ethan was in year 2. They had been asked to draw pictures of their heroes.

"Ethan," the kind teacher asked "would it be possible for you to show your picture and explain it to the class?" Ethan nodded stood up and showed his drawing.

"My hero is different to everyone else's. He's not a character, an actor, a singer or a sportsman. In fact I doubt most of you know who he is, but, when people are mean to me he's always got my back. When I'm sad he's always there to make me smile. When the thunder comes he always makes sure it can't hurt me. He's always nice to me. He makes me happy. He makes me believe that when things get bad they can get better. He may not have flight or super strength. He may not have flocks of girls surrounding him. He may not be an excellent footballer or sportsman. But he's my hero. He's my big brother and I will always look up to him."

*************26 years later**************

Cal looked up at his little brother. The pair had been cleaning out their mothers old house and stumbled upon old books.

"Ethan," cal said "can I read you something?" Ethan nodded. Cal smiled and looked down.

"My hero is Superman. I know it seems like I'm unoriginal but hear me out. It's not the superman side of him I like so much, it's the non superman side. After all, the greatest thing about superman is Clark Kent. Clark has to deal with things that no one should have to but he doesn't let it change him. He doesn't become arrogant, he doesn't boast at all about being superman. He is just amazing and I could talk for years about him but he's never going to be my personal hero, I haven't found that person yet." He paused

"Wow that was deep, when did you write that?" Ethan asked still not sure the reason his brother had decided to read it to him.

"Year 5, but I think I can change this." Cal muttered

"Why?" Ethan asked

"Coz you're my hero." Cal said quietly.

A/N WHEN THIS IDEA FIRST CAME TO MIND I PROMISED NOT TO SOB. I FAILED. I ACTUALLY LOVE THIS ONE BUT IM SORRY FOR YOUR SOULS.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doubt

Zax

A really short fic

Zoe's pov

I can't

I can

I can't

I can

I want to

"I don't

"I do

"I don't

I do

"I don't

I can't decide

I want him

"I don't

I want to be with him

No you don't

I love him

No you don't

;"Yes I do

"No you don't

"I do

"Don't

Do

"Don't

Do

Don't

Do

Don't

"Do

Don't

"Stop

I DO ISSUE SOLVED

"I LOVE HIM.

;"Don't

"I want to

"But you did wrong

"Yes I did but I want to

He deserves to know

"But he can't

"Tell him Zoe he has a right

-If I tell him he'll go"

So what Zoe it's your fault.

It's not.

It is.

It's not

Is too, you cheated not him, it's your selfish fault so tell him

No I love him!

You may love him but you don't deserve him.

I KNOW!

A/n something I wrote after the Zax weddings about the thoughts going through Zoe's mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Envy

(Ethan x Alicia)

It was her first shift and Alicia was already envious. Envious of a young barista named Honey Wright. Alicia hadn't planned to get jealous but she always did. There was always some envy in her. No one ever returned her feelings and that ruined her every day. She just felt so low all the time that she plastered on a plastic smile and went about her business like that. This way no one asked questions. She wasn't jealous of Honey for her looks- though Honey was clearly attractive- nor was she jealous of the fact everyone followed her around like lost sheep. No, she was jealous of the short blonde doctor she was apparently dating. He wouldn't remember her would he? Why did she ever think he would? He was just perfect; no one could change her opinion on that.

When they were kids, they were best friends. He said they'd get married and it may seem stupid but she believed him. Even when they were teenagers she had still hoped. Then out of nowhere, he moved away. He didn't bother to tell her where. That's why she became a doctor in hope that she would find him. Finally, she had but he was too busy with his pretty in pink girlfriend to remember.

Now he was sure, well almost sure. Ethan had been up for hours last night trying to work out if it was her and it was. What had he called her, when brushing it off to his first ever girlfriend, like a kid sister. She was more than that. His dad, well not his dad, but his dad once told him, after courts forced Ethan to live with his mother due to his father's paralysis, that he had watched his son fall so deeply in love that it wouldn't matter if he never got to see the pair reunited. Though he may not have ever admitted to himself, Ethan knew exactly who his father was talking about. Alicia. The kid sister, the best friend and the girl Ethan had been in love with since before he even knew what love really was. Was she really coming back into his life now? And did she feel the same?

Ethan slung his bag over his shoulder, kissed the top of his passed out brothers head, grabbed his keys and left the flat. It took around ten minutes to walk to the ED from his flat but Ethan always left forty minutes prior to his shift. He took the walk at a reasonable pace and still arrived thirty minutes before the start of his twelve hour long shift, so he –like always- made his way over to the coffee stand, not only to get a coffee but too converse with his current girlfriend. It wasn't that Honey wasn't nice or pretty, it was just that he didn't feel for her. Ethan was, as he had known for most of his life, bisexual and since his last girlfriend five years ago had only really taken an interest in guys, until now. He hadn't even reached the coffee stand when he was approached by Dr Lily Chao.

"Way to make my morning better," Ethan thought but nevertheless he smiled.

"Dr Hardy, have you seen the work of my new mentee. It's absolutely disgraceful, who in their right mind passed her for medical duty?" Lily spat, like Alicia was creating poison in her mouth. Ethan tried not to flip out.

"Well Lily, it was only her first day yesterday and the ED is not an easy place to work. I know Alicia fairly well and I know that if you tell her what she is doing wrong she will work to improve it. She is actually a reall-"But he was cut off.

"How do you know her name? You weren't at the meeting yesterday and I didn't say it." Lily's tone like usual was cold and harsh.

"Like I said, I know her fairly well." Ethan muttered realisation of his mistake finally setting in.

"How?" Lily asked her voice rising slightly.

"Wha- "again the girl cut him off.

"How do you know her?" she questioned glaring at him.

"She used to live next door to me when I lived at my dad's. We were close as kids." Ethan replied quickly.

"What kind of close?" the impatient woman queried.

"Friends, she was kind of like my kid sister. Please don't eat me." He replied.

Lily decided to take matters into her own hands. She changed and got to work. A short while later, she was joined by a younger woman by the name of Alicia. At first, Lily was content just glaring at Alicia in hope she would strike up the conversation so she wouldn't have to. Over time, Lily began to become increasingly annoyed by Alicia's seeming lack of knowledge regarding the hardcore glare she had been giving the junior doctor for the past twenty minutes.

"Alicia, why didn't you tell me that you knew Ethan?" Lily asked breaking the silence that had existed between the pair since the shift had started.

"I, what? How do you know I know Ethan?" Alicia said an expression of confusion etched onto her usually smiling face.

"He accidently told me." Lily replied shrugging she didn't really care anymore since Alicia showed no interest in answering the question.

"Wait he did what?" Alicia turned her full attention on Lily, her eyes wide and gleaming with hope.

"He told me" Lily stated plainly. Without a word, without even a sound, Alicia dropped her work and ran around the ward. This earned her some funny look and Lily explained the situation dryly to her co-workers, who watched in admiration until there was finally some action.

"Ethan." Alicia almost whispered.

Remembering how things were as kids, Ethan piped up with his usual greeting,

"Hiya Titch," he smiled broadly letting her know he was messing around.

"Nice, really mature..." Alicia drawled

"Do I look mature or is it just my strange resemblance to the Phelps twins that make you think that?" Ethan said laughing

"Seriously you'd look like the Phelps twins if you died your hair ginger." Alicia spoke sincerely.

"No thank you" Ethan said, Alicia smirked and Ethan's smile fell.

"Why not we all know it's dyed anyway!" she said casually causing Cal to break down laughing. Ethan was fast though and sprang forward causing Alicia to jump dramatically backwards and fall over.

The pair burst out into fits of laughter and as Ethan bought Alicia to her feet once more they hugged. Too everyone else this would look like two old friends reuniting but to them it was confirmation. Confirmation that they had not done anything wrong all those years ago. The sparks they felt were unmistakable and they knew the other felt them too.

And kids that's how you're parents got together" Cal finished the story.

"Is the Ethan in that story dad?" Little five year old Luna asked curiously.

"Yes" cal replied

"You're so stupid Luna," Matilda stated looking back at her phone.

"Shut your face Mati," Cal replied, his daughter rolled her eyes at him, the pair had very similar personalities and often clashed.

"And is our mummy Alicia?" Teddy, Luna's twin brother asked.

"Well Luna's mum is but yours is that lily but don't tell your mum she's not supposed to know," Cal said laughing; the five year old looked terrified.

"He's joking sweetie," Alicia said hitting him around the head with a dishcloth "Your Uncle Cal is just jealous, he wishes he had your dad as a dad too."

A/N I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, boywithastorytotell requested I write about Ethan and Alicia so I did. Any Ideas for the next chapter are greatly received. Furthermore, I am looking for a beta reader and was wondering if anyone would be interested let me know if you are. Regard, Xand


	6. Chapter 6

Festive feelings

General fanfic no specific ship or person

Third person POV

Lofty was feeling festive. So, what did he do? He hung some mistletoe above the desk in reception to see who might get caught underneath it. He was particularly interested to see what may occur if the brothers were caught underneath together.

First victims did happen to be the brothers. As the group gathered around the desk, lofty started to laugh.

"What's up with you?" Robyn said curiously

"I think Cal and Ethan should look up."

Ethan's gaze was the first to flicker upwards.

"Oh for fuu... Crying out loud." He said correcting himself in his place of work.

"Oh god," cal muttered. "Is this your doing lofty?"

"Maybe, I was feeling festive." Lofty reasoned.

"Nope," Ethan said walking away.

"It's traditional," Alicia giggled this was probably the best thing to happen since she arrived at the hospital.

Ethan turned to leave but was turned around by his brother who casually planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Titch" Cal said smirking

"Die" Ethan leaving the rest of the ward in confused silence.

Second pair to become victims of the toe was Lofty himself and Robyn. This was surprisingly less dramatic, in fact it was particularly underwhelming. The only spectator was Noel who kindly informed them of their situation before picking up the phone. The pair exchange a friendly kiss on the cheek and that was all.

Thirdly, and bless his cotton socks, Ethan was yet again caught in the awkward situation. This time it was more awkward. He was sadly caught with Lily. Behind him, he could hear his brother trying to contain his laughter. Many other members of staff were beginning to realize that perhaps this was an awkward situation to be in for the pair. Maybe it was the blush creeping over the bridge of Lily's nose or maybe it was the fact that Ethan's eyes hadn't left the floor in a while. Or maybe it was the stunned silence that had been adopted by the ward that caused Cal to awkwardly clear his throat. In a split second Ethan's lips were at Lily's cheek and almost as soon as they touched he was gone. Lily stood stock still until Connie yelled at them.

Next victims, were Zoe and Max. No-one knows if tradition was upheld. The few members of staff that had been lingering cleared the area out of fear. Enough said.

Next up came, Louise and Noel. Chortles came from three members of staff as they saw the look on Louise's face and one of them, Ethan, was almost crying.

Ethan yet again was caught under the mistletoe, to be honest it was beginning to piss him off. The look on Rita's face said it all really neither of them wanted to be there. For Ethan this was beyond a joke.

Lofty and Dylan were next to get caught. Under the encouragement of Ethan who carefully placed himself somewhere lofty could see but Dylan defiantly wouldn't know, With caution lofty put his soft lips to Dylan's cheek and was ecstatic. Dylan didn't quite know how to react and Ethan's face contorted into an expression of amusement.

After every possible combination for Ethan and lofty had happened, Ethan was extremely angry. Lofty still thought it was a great idea. Cal was particularly amused by Ethan's annoyance.

The final pair to be caught under the mistletoe were Jacob and none other than the Ice Queen herself, connie. With the whole staff body watching, the pair shared a deeply romantic kiss surrounded by cheers and whoops from the majority of the staff excluding Ethan and lily who with a quick shake of there heads and left.

Merry Christmas


End file.
